Until Death Do Us Part
by ZeldaWriter14
Summary: Set about a week after Twilight Princess. When Zelda is proposed by a greedy Lord from Termina, she denounces the marriage, and decides to marry Link instead. Unfortunately, her father does not see eye to eye with her. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or even affiliated with Nintendo in any way, shape, or form.

*Note: I am a beginning writer so please excuse the incorrect use of punctuation, spelling, or dialogue.*

The sun was just rising above the lush mountains of Hyrule as Princess Zelda awoke in her royal bedroom in Hyrule Castle. Although the sun's rising might have been rather normal on a regular morning, but today was no regular morning. It was the first morning in ages that the sun had risen right in her view, for the evil Zant and Ganondorf had been thwarted by Link, The Hero of Time, and also Zelda's romantic interest. She remembered looking at the Kingdom of Hyrule in its darkest hours, filled with nothing but twilight, and was grateful to see it vanish for hopefully all of eternity. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Zelda said.

"Your highness it is the royal guard." The voice replied.

"What is it that you need?"

"A letter was delivered to you in a fine envelope your majesty. I apologize for awaking so early."

"Very well." Zelda said.

Zelda opened the enormous doors that led from her room into the numerous hallways in the castle and thanked the guard for the envelope. It was a red color, with the name "Zelda" on it, written in fine penmanship. When Zelda opened the envelope, she found a letter. It read:

Dearest Zelda,

"It is I, the honorable Lord William of Termina, wanting to take your hand in marriage, and seeing that ties between our two Kingdoms shall have strong ties with one another. I will be heading off towards your kingdom as soon as can be, and will hopefully arrive on the 25th of the month."

Yours Truly,

William

When Zelda finished the letter, she tore it in two and threw it out the window. She knew Lord William and despised him. He was a greedy and selfish man who wanted nothing but strengthening his ego.

"Ungrateful bastard." Zelda said to herself.

Meanwhile…..

"MR. LINK, MR. LINK!!!" called the mailman as he came jogging towards Link's house in Ordon.

"Yes, what is it?" Link asked.

"Did you hear the news? Princess Zelda is marrying Lord William of Termina!"

"WH-AT!?"

Link was crushed, Zelda, whom he thought of proposing himself, was now engaged. Link quickly dressed into his green tunic, hopped on Epona, and headed towards Hyrule Castle ready to confront Zelda.

* I know its kind of short, but hey, its my first time doing this, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Execution

***Thanks for the nice reviews, I will continue this more often.***

**The sun was setting as Link and Epona were just reaching the enormous doors that led to the Castle Gardens. The two of them had traveled through Hyrule field that took much of the afternoon, and rested before reaching Castle Town. As they approached the doors, a Royal Guard was in front of the entrance.**

"**State your business with the royal family." He ordered.**

"**I have come for a private talk with the princess." Link said.**

**The guard laughed. "HA! A dirty peasant like you, wanting to talk with the royal princess of Hyrule!? What kind of joke is this!?"**

**Link glared at him. He was not happy at all with the guard's attitude, and was just about to hit him. **

"**Heh, while I go back inside, why don't you clean that filthy animal you ride over there." The guard said as he opened the doors and slammed them shut.**

"**You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Link said to himself and pulled out his Double Clawshot. He saw a vine hanging from the walls of the castle, and used his claw shots to grab on. He made it over the giant twin doors and proceeded into the garden as he quietly evaded four guards patrolling the area until he saw a balcony with doors behind it and revealing a figure. It was Zelda. She went back inside, and Link quickly fired his clawshot onto the ledge of the balcony and climbed up. Zelda had her back turned to him, and jumped back while letting out a loud scream.**

**EEE!----- Link quickly covered her mouth with his hands to prevent the guards from hearing, but heard rapid footsteps heading in the room's direction. Zelda, quickly pointed to an open closet as Link slipped in. The guards burst into the room and quickly surveyed the scene.**

"**Princess Zelda! Is everything alright?" One guard said.**

"**Ye-es, replied Zelda stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse.**

**I was surprised by a regular bug that is all. I am quite embarrassed for it happening."**

"**No problem your majesty, that is why we are here." With that, the guards exited the room. Link slipped out of the closet and walked to Zelda.**

"**I am sorry for dropping in unannounced, but there are things we must discuss."**

"**I'm guessing that you heard about the marriage, but there is no way in hell I am marrying that bastard." Zelda replied.**

**Link relaxed at the sound of the news, but quickly kneeled and held out his hand**

"**Well, will you marry me, then?" Link said, in a quiet, but firm voice.**

**Zelda looked at him with her tender eyes welling with tears.**

"**You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." She replied as they both reached for each other, and started kissing on the spot. Both of them were concentrating on each other, and did not even hear the sound of a whistle. Five guards stormed in. Apparently, they were suspicious of Zelda's stuttering in her sentence when Link first came in. They decided to eavesdrop and their plan had worked. Behind them was the King of Hyrule with a stern look on his face. **

"**Disarm him, and take this filthy villager to the courtyard." He said.**

"**Father, NO!" Zelda screamed.**

"**Stand down, Zelda. This is not your concern."**

"**Not my concern! She shrieked.**

**This is the man I love, and whom I wish to follow forever, and here you are dragging him off to be executed, and YOU'RE SAYING HE's NOT MY CONCERN!"**

"**So is this it?! replied the king.**

**My daughter, Princess of Hyrule, wanting to marry a mere PEASANT! Our family has ruled for centuries, and you are about to shame the generations by marrying HIM!!"**

**The king gave a nod, and two of the guards grabbed Link by the arms, dragging him away. **

"**Lock the doors from the front, and make sure she does not get out. I do not believe she should watch the execution."**

**With that, the doors to Zelda's room sealed right in front of her, and she could hear the keys in the lock as they sealed her in. Zelda tried hopelessly banging on the door to get out, but it was all for naught. Tears streamed down her face as she realized what was about to happen. Link, the Hero of Time, and also her lover, was about to be executed and there was nothing she could do.**

**Meanwhile……**

**The two guards dragged Link to the courtyard as he saw two more with crossbows up ahead, and the two behind him were carrying his confiscated Ordon Sword and other weapons. Link closed his eyes, and thought of what was about to await him. He was going to lose everything, his life and his precious love..Zelda. The guards tied him to a tree while the two guards with the crossbows walked about fifty yards in front of him.**

**Link quietly prayed that the two guards would somehow miss, but they were professionally trained, and the king only had the best of the best serve for him. There was no way they could miss a shot like this. As they got in place, Link shut his eyes.**

"**READY! Yelled the king. Link took one last look at the king before shutting his eyes once again.**

**AIM! Link said his last wishes in his mind, and awaited for the final signal…………………**

**FIRE!"**

**The guards cocked their crossbows, and the whizzes of arrows could be heard throughout the courtyard.**

***Ooooh cliff hangar!! Be back soon with Chapter 3!!**


End file.
